


Jump On In

by LadyShema587



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s02e07 State v. Queen, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShema587/pseuds/LadyShema587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of shorts and drabbles.</p><p>Chapter 5 - Training Felicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Foundry Bathroom (Or unlocked doors, aqua lace and shower sex)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm turning this into a collection of short fics and prompts. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone too much. What follows is completely random scenes that demanded to be wrote. ;) I'm love to hear any feedback you'd like to share.

**The Foundry Bathroom (Or unlocked doors, aqua lace and shower sex)**

Felicity didn’t have any brothers. In college she’d had an off campus apartment. Her handful of romantic relationships had never progressed to shared living quarters. So joining “Team Arrow” and spending a large amount of time with two men in a confined space had been a new experience for her.

She eventually got used to seeing both Oliver and Diggle nearly always damp either from sweat or from the shower. Initially, she’d felt like she’d fallen into a soft-core porno with the two of them wrestling all of the time. But she’d adapted. This was her new normal. Many, many people live happily as sexually frustrated individuals. She was perfectly comfortable joining their ranks. She was in a comfortable denial. It ain’t just a river in Egypt.) 

It went quite well for a while. She’d told herself she was over her crush on Oliver. It was a visceral reaction to an attractive man. Perfectly normal. Especially when ones’ schedule left little time for dating and romance let alone sex. 

She hardly even blinked when Oliver nonchalantly did his quick wardrobe changes into the Hood. And let me tell you that had not been an easy adjustment. Seeing the gorgeous Mr. Queen in his underwear on frequent occasions had immediately enhanced her fantasy life, but also hindered her already shortened sleep schedule. 

But 5 months in and she was over this crush. She was. She no longer ogled him during his workouts. She didn’t secretly glance when he hooded up. So what if her monitor caught an occasional reflection? She wasn’t actively engaged in staring at her nearly naked boss. That might be considered sexual harassment.

Then Oliver disappeared back to the island for five months and she upgraded the lair. She took a genuine pleasure in improving their work area. The computer system was a given but she’d also installed glass cases for all of the weapons and equipment. The training area had more mats and practice dummies added. 

But the first thing she had tackled was the bathroom. When she’d joined the team she’d been amazed that the guys could even call it a bathroom. It wasn’t really a room. Ply board walls around basic amenities that were as old as the warehouse did not in my mind made a bathroom. But the shower ran both hot and cold water and that seemed to be their biggest concern.

She took real pride in having it gutted and completely rebuilt with actual walls and installation this time. It was small with just a toilet, sink and shower stall with a curtain. The fixtures she picked were simple and easy to keep clean. A few shelves, hooks for towels and a mirror over the sink was the only extravagances she’d allowed and really they were necessities.

When she and Digg had dragged Oliver back from the non-life he’s escaped to on that god forsaken island, her enhancements to the foundry basement drew no comment from him. But she knew how much he appreciated it the moment his eyes met hers after seeing it for the first time. For days after as he discovered new improvements she’d caught him smiling to himself or glancing her direction in acknowledgement of her thoughtfulness.

Like the rest of the upgrade the bathroom drew no direct comment but she knew he approved. When she saw that Oliver started to keep a few changes of clothes on the newly installed shelves, she beamed with pride that she had contributed something to make his life easier.

Then a series of life changing events happened in that bathroom in the basement. 

First someone forgot to lock the bathroom door and Felicity forgot to knock and ended up with another embarrassing incident in a long line of blood curdling embarrassments. 

She got a show and a serious red face. And almost babbled herself into an early grave. It truly was accidental; walking in on Oliver in the shower or getting out of the shower. The sight of him drying his chest and the towel barely hanging down to obscure the family jewels froze her where she stood.

“Meep” Her throat had gone dry and she unconsciously licked her lips before meeting his eyes.

Oliver looked up surprised as he simultaneously wrapped the towel around his middle.

“Sorry. I didn’t know you were in here or I would’ve knocked before just barging on in… and embarrassing you. Not that you have anything to be embarrassed about cause Wow… I mean I didn’t see anything much… Not to imply that you’re small or less than average… not that I have much reference for comparison.”

It was his raised eyebrows and tilted grin as she counted down from three that had finally shut her up. He said, “I’ll be out in just a minute.”

Her gracefully retreat from the bathroom was marred only by a slight collision with the door frame before she closed the door tight and laid her head against it in totally shock at what she’d just seen and said. 

“Holy crap!” She mentally berated herself about not knowing when to shut up and her total lack of any filter between her brain and mouth. She made a point to be gone before he came out of the bathroom and he was kind enough to not bring the incident up again. 

Felicity started avoiding the bathroom in the basement when the guys were around. The walk upstairs wouldn’t kill her. Maybe she would even burn a few more calories.

The second incident happened after the failed Dollmaker sting. Felicity had hit her head on the pavement hard enough to see stars. She had absolutely refused to allow Digg to take her to the hospital saying Starling City had enough patients in real need without wasting time on her. There was nothing they could do but prescribe rest and pain medication and she wasn’t really comfortable taking anything stronger than the over-the-counter stuff. 

She had allowed Digg to help her back to Verdant and the lair. He’d insisted. “Seriously Diggle, I didn’t even loss consciousness. I’m not going to the hospital for a bump on the head.”

“That’s fine Smoak. I just want to keep an eye on you for a little while.”

“Okay, but you’ll just have to imagine me for the next few minutes.” Felicity said grabbing her purse and heading to the bathroom to assess the damage for herself. 

She barely recognized the face in the mirror. The phrase pale as a ghost fit pretty adeptly. Her clothes were dirty. Her hair was frizzed. She slowly removed her hairclip the movement making her whole upper body tense and she felt her back sting. She carefully stripped her jacket and winced at the bruises she saw developing along her shoulders were Barton Mathis had grabbed and held her. “Bet the arrow piercing through his shoulder hurts worse.” 

With a slight shake of her head, she turned her back to the mirror and raised her shirt. “Ouch.” There were red scratches along her lower back and a long scrap in between her shoulder blades. “What the heck caused that?” Thinking about the dirty alleyway, she immediately grabbed the disinfectant from the medical supplies under the sink. 

She placed the bottle and a bag of cotton swabs within reach and carefully peeled the silk tank off of her body and hung it on one of the hooks next to the shower. She cleaned the scratches first. 

She was having a harder time reaching the cut in the center of her back and had just let out a groan of frustration when there was a knock. The noise startled her and had her snapping her head toward the door a little too quickly. “Shit.” The sudden movement sent sharp streaks of pain through her head and made her close her eyes against the pain.

“Felicity,” Oliver’s gruff concerned voice called out. “I’m coming in.”

“No! Really… I’m ok…” She ended mumbling. Too late. Oliver Queen was standing in front of her still dressed as the vigilante with the hood down and the jacket unzipped. She couldn’t help feeling exposed as she faced him in her aqua bra. Kicking herself for forgetting to lock the door, it took everything she had to not react or attempt to cover herself.  
“Felicity… Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine just cleaning a few cuts and you startled me. Really, you shouldn’t barge in on a woman in the bathroom even if it’s not exclusively a ladies room. It is when I’m in here.”

“Never stopped you from barging in when I’m in here,” Oliver interrupted.

“Hey, that was an accident and I still can’t get that image out of my head. Besides its different cause you look like you and I’m me. So just turn around and leave the same way you came in and I’ll be out in a minute.” She was again trying to dab alcohol on the elusive cut in the center of her back. Not having any more success the second time.

She was still talking when he took a step towards her, invading her personal space in the small room. 

She looked up abruptly, meeting his eyes as he’d laid one hand on her shoulder.

“Let me do that.”

His soft tone had her nodding blankly and turning to face the shower stall so he could reach her back. He took his time dabbing another cotton swab with alcohol before bringing it to the cut. Her breath caught at the sting and she unconsciously gripped her fingers together for a millisecond.

He ignored the catch in her breath and moved to dab antibacterial ointment over the cut.

“Done,” he placed his hand on her shoulder when he finished. “I don’t think you need a bandage maybe letting some air get to it will help it heal faster.”

“Sure. I can just walk around in my bra the rest of the night. Maybe I should lose the pants too, so I’ll match.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind.”

His eyes met hers and she thought she saw something in addition to amusement.

“But we wouldn’t want to make Diggle uncomfortable.” He turned and pulled a folded gray tank from the small storage shelf. “You can wear this.”

She was very proud that she controlled the shiver that threatened to run through her as their hands met when he handed her the shirt. The thought of wearing something of his caused a weird twist in her belly. To break the strange current that had settled over them she said, “Yeah, Digg is still saying I’m not allowed to date until I’m forty. Best leave him in dark that I possess underwear bought to entice...”

Oliver did his half head turn, half shake he always did when she surprised him and she could have sworn his eyes darkened and his head twitched as he stopped himself from raking his eyes over her body. Instead, he pressed his lips tight together, spun around and walked out of the bathroom.

She turned to the mirror as soon as he left and taking in her flushed cheeks mumbled, “I really did just talk about enticing a man standing in my bra in front of Oliver Queen. Oh my god…” She shook her head and ran some cold water over her hands splashing some on her face for good measure. She took the tank he’d given her and slipped it on. It was quite large on her. But pulling it up in the front she let the extra fabric hang loose in the back. Plenty of air got to her cut but nothing could be done for covering her bra straps in the back; the shirt was just too big. It’d have to work.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Digg and Oliver appeared to be discussing the nights failed mission in heated tones.

“And whose fault is that…”

“She never should have been there in the first place!”

“Well, I don’t remember you putting up much of an argument when she suggested this arrangement….”

“What good would it have done?”

“Absolutely none!” she said interrupting their conversation. “Do you guys think I keep coming down here because I have a draconian aversion to the sun? Although there was this one summer, I fell asleep on the beach and got sun poisoning so bad I had to wear…”

“Felicity…” Oliver had to pointedly interrupt her.

“Point is. I am here because I want to help and that doesn’t happen risk free! I’ve accepted that and you two need to accept that too.” Felicity glanced from Digg to Oliver as she spoke but her eyes locked with Oliver’s as she finished speaking.

Diggle looked from Felicity to Oliver observing the way their eyes never strayed from one another. “Maybe it’s time we step up your defense training,” he interrupted.

“Okay,” Felicity agreed. “But not tonight okay… my head feels like it’s going to explode and repeatedly hitting the mats can’t improve that sensation. Unless one of you wants to just knock me unconscious?”

“I think it’s time for some more pain killers. And no sleeping for at least the next six hours,” Digg reprimanded.

“Hey,” Oliver crooned as he rubbed from her wrist to her elbow. “I’m sorry you’re hurting.”

“It’s not your fault, Oliver. Not everything is.”

“Come on Smoak. What totally over hyped TV show do you want to introduce me to tonight?” Digg handed her a water bottle and the bottle of Tylenol before turning to roll another chair toward her computer station. 

“You can choose,” She said finally bringing her gaze from Oliver’s. She sat down in her chair and took two pills trying to ignore the fact that Oliver’s eyes were still watching her. “As long as it’s not Game of Thrones. Too much gratuitous sex and violence after the day I’ve had.”

“Gratuitous sex and violence is a bad thing?”

“Tonight it is a bad thing. How about Downton Abbey?”

“No soap opera’s masquerading as Masterpiece Theater.”

“Well, I don’t hear you suggesting anything?”

That’s how Oliver left them arguing about what to watch on the monitors. He retreated into the small bathroom to clean up. He made quick use of the shower and was reaching for a towel hanging on one of the racks when he saw the pink silk dangling next to it.

He suppressed a groan as he slipped it through his fingers. A million thoughts were racing through his head. She could have been killed. Seconds later and the Mathis would have had her out of sight and would have been untraceable. She was hurt. She was hurt because she was helping him. He hated seeing her made that vulnerable. Lying broke on the ground. This silk had covered her. Felicity’s breasts in aqua lace were not something his subconscious was going to let him forget.

Oh how things had changed. He used to find a slight amusement in the flustered looks she’d get around him especially when he was shirtless or sweaty from a workout. He’d never thought of it as a game. He couldn’t help taking a certain amount of pride in the apparent attraction she felt for him. She was an attractive woman; her sideways glances stroked his echo. It was innocent enough he’d told himself. Her admiring his physique was PG-13 at the very most. 

That day she had caught him getting out of the shower was a turning point. He had initially been amused and hid the surprise behind his finely honed playboy persona. But in those seconds when her wide eyes had met his as she stumbled through an apology; he’d felt it.

Seeing her lick her lips before she spoke sent a spark straight down his spine. Her lips were always bright and glossy how was he not supposed to stare? The words that came out of her mouth nearly reddened his face. This innocent game he’d enjoyed for months was escalating and there was only one place it was going to end. But he knew sex with Felicity would create endless issues. 

It could never be a meaningless one-night stand. How could they continue to work so closely? And how could he live without her if his behavior drove her away? He’d come to value and need her in every aspect of his life. And a relationship? He again shook his head. His track record spoke for itself. He was going to have to tread lightly. Putting some distance between the two of them probably wasn’t a bad idea either.

A month later and Team Arrow has survived the reveal of Sara Lance as the masked woman in black and a trip to Russia to rescue Digg’s ex-wife. Oliver and Felicity continued to work closely in both their day and night occupations. 

They managed to avoid confrontation about what was clearly happening between them. Although Oliver regretted how much sleeping with Isobel hurt her; in the end, he knew he had told her the truth. He couldn’t get involved with anyone he might really care about and continue to take the same risks night after night.

They learned to keep a modicum of physical distance. Felicity noticed Oliver appearing shirtless around her less than before although that could be the changing weather. He didn’t causally touch her as much as he used too either. Which was fine, it’s not like she’d come to exist solely for those moments. Besides his actions in Russia pretty much made it clear to her that she didn’t even register on Oliver’s radar.

When Digg was poisoned with vertigo and the Count’s escape from Iron Heights was discovered, there was another momentary shift in Oliver and Felicity’s confusing relationship.

With Diggle out of commission and Oliver caught up at his mom’s trial, Felicity saw it as her responsibility to find out for a fact if the roaming flu trucks were how the Count was poisoning people. She could do this. She’d be quick no one would even see her. Maybe in hindsight it was naive. Maybe she should have dressed definitely? Or at least left any identifying objects behind. She was shaking with fear as the Count had her tied to a chair inside their offices at Queen Consolidated and she couldn’t control the bile that rose in her throat when she heard him connect the dots. Oliver Queen was the Arrow. How could she be so stupid?

The events that followed were blurry when she tried to recall them. It was almost like she experienced a large portion of the evening floating outside of her body. Seeing Oliver arrive in battle gear sans hood calmed and scared her. He was so vulnerable. The Count knew the secret. He was here to save her but what would this psycho abductor do now?

She meant it when she told Oliver not to kill for her; not to break his vow for her. When she saw him lower his bow a calming acceptance washed over her entire body. This was it. She was going to die tonight. She felt the needle points at her neck.

The next few seconds were mostly just sounds; the whooshing of the arrows, a thud at her impact on the floor and the crash of breaking glass. When she found herself on the floor, she felt dizzy her entire body still tensed to fight.

Oliver’s gloved hand cradling her face brought her back.

It was much later that same night in the basement of Verdant that the true impact of the evening’s events hit her. The weight of all of the revelations felt like a high speed collision. Oliver had killed to save her. He had broken the vow he had made upon returning to Starling City the second time. 

It had been a day of moments with Oliver. His tenderness ensuring she was okay immediately after sending the Count down fifty stories. Their exchanges in the lair after the verdict in his mother’s trial left her shaken. The weight of the realization of Oliver’s feelings for her was initially suffocating. How had she managed to ignore the growing love between them? 

Sure, she’d been attracted to him from the beginning. But it had always been just her. He had held her at arm’s length. She was a friend not someone he was attracted to at all. She began to see the events of the previous weeks differently. 

Ever since the Dollmaker incident Oliver had treated her differently. He had distanced himself from her going so far as to sleep with his business partner in Russia. It was suddenly clear that he had deliberately been driving a wedge between them. 

“There was no choice to make.” It was during the long gaze that they shared after he said those words that the pieces all fell into place for her. Oliver had feelings for her. It had been as emotionally difficult for him to see her held hostage as it had for her to see the Count play mind games with him knowing his identity. 

It was the thought that he was emotionally hurting from unrequited feelings just like her that made her smile at him. A smile he returned before walking away. They were so messed up. She watched him walk toward the bathroom until she heard the click of the door closing behind him.

It only took her a few seconds to make her decision. She heard the water running as she slipped into the already steam filled room. Stepping out of her shoes, she let the blanket she’d wrapped around her for warmth fall to the floor. She took off her glasses and placed them on the back of the sink. She could just make out the outline of Oliver behind the shower curtain. It was the sound of her zipper sliding down that drew his attention. His head peaked around the curtain.

“Felicity... Wha…?”

He stopped abruptly as he watched her step out of the dress. Her underwear was nearly the same shade as the dress and quickly followed it to the floor.

Oliver’s breath caught as he watched her remove first the bra and then the panties. She was breathtaking and his body immediately took notice as she took the handful of steps toward him.

He found himself stepping back to allow her into the shower stall. Their eyes meeting as Felicity said, “I’m done pretending” wrapping her arms up around his neck and pulling his lips down to meet hers.

She kissed him softly. Caressing. Then she pulled back to meet his eyes again as water beat down over them. She thought she saw an inner struggle raging but when she pulled him back into her kiss he didn’t pull away.

She used her teeth to gently tug on his lower lip and used the resulting gasp to plunge her tongue into his mouth. As she traced as much of his mouth as she could, she felt herself being lifted and then pressed into the shower wall. She couldn’t say if it was the abrupt coldness of the wall behind her or the heated erection now pressed into her stomach that made her stop the kiss and seek Oliver’s eyes. 

She saw only blazing eyes in the second before a growl escaped his throat and his month descended to hers. This time he was controlling their kiss. It was his tongue that plundered her mouth. She was grateful for the hands he had holding her waist and used her own to rake over his shoulders and back being careful to avoid the new bullet wound in his left arm.

Barely breaking the kiss for breath, Oliver wrapped her legs around his middle and leaned her further into the shower wall his body literally supporting hers. He left one hand on her upper thigh and ran the other hand slowing up. It trailed from her thigh to her hip bone, splayed across her belly and continued up to the center of her breasts. There he allowed his fingers to trace one nipple until it hardened then he pressed his palm into it and gently squeezed her soft flesh. 

It was at that point that Felicity became aware that the constant moans and mewing sounds were coming from her. She pulled out of his kiss their lips making a loud smacking sound at separation. Meeting his eyes again she was surprised that they appeared to have darkened even further. They both were breathing heavy as they stared at one another. 

Pressing her further into the wall, he brought the hand that wasn’t fondling her breast up to her hair where he slowing pulling the hair tie from her now partially wet hair.

When he drew both of his hands up and through her hair raking his fingers over her scalp, she couldn’t stop herself from arching her back and rocking against his solid frame as her hands found his shoulders and pulled him towards her.

The movement surprised Oliver enough that he had to place both palms flat on the shower wall on either side of her head to check their balance.

Groaning at the sensation of her soft body pressed so intimately against his, he was actively fighting for rational thought through the haze of desire.

Hearing her moans and seeing her chest rise and fall with heavy breathing as she continued to undulate against him made that increasingly difficult. He was struck with the immediate need to feel her tremble from pleasure.

“Felicity…” he growled her name as he dropped his mouth and teeth to her neck.

“Oliver,” she gasped his name at the feel of his teeth biting just above her collarbone. The love bite was following with a swipe of his tongue and a trail of kisses. 

As he moved toward her breasts, his hands untangled her legs from his middle and placed her feet back on the shower floor. Felicity leaned against the shower wall and ran her hands through his hair as his kisses fell to her breasts and his tongue traced a nipple before his mouth closed around it. He had one hand splayed across her lower back holding her in place but the other he allowed to trail down her front towards her center. 

Just as he switched his attention to the opposite nipple he racked two fingers through her folds spreading the wetness.

“Shit,” Felicity couldn’t help it. With his fingers proving it, she couldn’t ignore just how ready she was. But she didn’t want this to just be about her. She wanted to feel him too. 

His attention still mostly on sucking her nipple he didn’t notice the hand she removed from his head until he felt her fingers run along his cock. When her fingers met around him and began to stroke, he pulled away from breasts and met her eyes to watch as he simultaneously plunged two fingers inside her while his thumb stroked her clit.

She was moaning and rocking her hips into his ministrations but she still brought her other hand down to cup his balls as she increased her pace. 

Despite her increased breathing and feeling her begin to tighten around his fingers, he slowed his strokes and reach to stay her hands on his cock.

Her surprise at being stopped and the disappointment she felt as he slowly withdrew his fingers from her was short lived.

Oliver placed his hands under her backside and lifted her up. He stepped them under the shower head standing strong with his feet apart. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he aligned her center directly above his hard cock. 

She couldn’t stop from closing her eyes has he rubbed his penis through her folds once. When she opened them, he was watching her intently. She leaned in and softly kissed him in answer to whatever question he was asking. 

Next, he was using his strong hands to slide her over his cock. She had to pull out of the kiss at the mind-numbingly slow process of him entering her for the first time. She felt every throbbing inch as he was fully sheathed inside of her. 

Their eyes met again just before he lifted her off of him before impaling her again. He continued to lift and lower her onto his throbbing shaft using only his upper body strength. After a few thrusts, Felicity locked her legs around him and began to push into the movement. 

It was relatively quick that Felicity felt her orgasm take over her mind and body. She tightened around him and waves spread through her body until she was just a spasm of nerves.

Later, she was pretty sure it was the erotic nature of the situation in addition to the sex itself that had her coming so quickly. Seriously, being supported under the spray of a shower and being repeatedly impaled upon a thrusting cock sounded more fantastical than real life. Add to that the fact that Oliver Queen was the gorgeous man in control of the pleasure she was receiving and it’s really a wonder she didn’t hyperventilate. 

Coming back to herself, she found she was again pressed into the shower wall with Oliver watching her intently. She leaned in to kiss him full and open mouthed with every ounce of passion she felt in that moment. He met her in the kiss but it was the intentional contracting of her vaginal muscles around him that brought a whimper of her name from his throat and a return to his movements inside her. This time with her pressed into the wall he could put more speed and power behind his thrusts. 

He pulled out until only the tip remained inside her and made sure she was looking at him when he slammed back in. 

From there the movements got quicker and more erratic. Felicity felt a tightening in her lower belly and fought to breathe as Oliver drove them both to the edge. 

They stayed connected against that shower wall as they both struggled to control their ragged breathing. 

Oliver found himself staring at her as he ran a hand over her wet head. Seeing her bite her lip as she returned his gaze made him smile and find his voice, “Hey.”

“Hi,” She answered.

“Do you think we might have skipped a few steps here?”

“What don’t most of your relationships start with sex in the shower?”

“Never once.”

“Hmm… glad I’m original.”

“In more ways than you know.”

“Hmmm…” Felicity stretched as she felt Oliver withdraw from her. She had never felt such complete relaxation all of her muscles still felt heavy. 

Keeping his arms around Felicity, Oliver again moved them under the spray of the shower. The only products in the shower were a bottle of axe shower gel and a small bottle of dove shampoo. Grabbing the shampoo, he squeezed some into the palm of his hands and rubbed them together before running them over Felicity’s scalp. 

Felicity stayed completely relaxed while Oliver washed her hair and body. But the repetition of his hands running over her body as he tenderly cleaned her quickly had her tensing with desire. The look of adornment in his eyes was doing nothing to quell the feeling. 

To distract herself from the growing knot in her stomach, she grabbed the soap from Oliver and proceeded to return the cleansing treatment he had bestowed on her.

She thoroughly enjoyed the feel of his hard muscles under her hands as she spread soap suds over him. She couldn’t take her hands off of him. Stealing kisses and groping one another under the stream of the shower quickly had them both tense with desire.

But seriously if she stayed in the water much longer a whole bottle of lotion wouldn’t help the prune state of her skin. 

“Oliver, if I don’t get out of this shower now I may never,” Felicity said pulling his head from where he was trailing kisses along her throat. 

“Mmmm…” Oliver inhaled her scent. “I guess we could go find a bed.”

Felicity smiled turning off the water and pulled the curtain back. Oliver grabbed a towel and began to dry both of them before grasping her hand and stepping out of the shower. There really wasn’t much room in the tiny bathroom. Felicity wrapped a towel around her and grabbed her clothes from the floor before they dripped too much water onto them. 

She used another towel to ring water from her long hair before reaching back into the shower stall for the hair tie that lay on one of the shelves. 

Meanwhile, Oliver had finished drying and was pulling on clean clothes, his eyes barely straying from Felicity as she did the same. His hands reaching to help her snap her bra closed and trail heated kisses along her neck and shoulders. 

“Oliver…” Felicity finally moaned and pulled herself out of his reach turning to stare at him. Her teeth grasping her lip as she watched him pull a white shirt over his head grinning at her the whole time. 

“I’m really not going to be able to use this bathroom anymore,” Felicity’s said thoughts flying right out of her mouth. 

“Why?”

“After what we just did… how am I supposed to be in here without thinking about it?”

“You’ll get used to it. Same way I did seeing you lick your lips staring at me naked and seeing you barely covered in aqua lace…”

“Oh…” Momentary embarrassment was replaced with pride that he’d been thinking about her. She turned to step back into her pink dress. 

Next, she felt Oliver pulling the zipper up her back and his breath at her ear before, “Besides there are a lot more places where I’d like to do this.” He kissed her neck where a hickey was already visible before finishing, “Can’t have you avoiding them all.”

They left the foundry hand in hand.


	2. Take Aim

It had been the most difficult and life altering year of Felicity's life. Course if anyone had told her three years ago when started working at QC that within in a year she'd not only be on first name basis with the future CEO but a vigilantes tech support in his quest to save Starling City she would have laughed out loud and quickly moved far away from the mentally disturbed individual.

In the two and a half years that Felicity worked with Oliver and Diggle and eventually Sara and Roy (and the occasional friendly assassin) she'd learned a lot. She knew her contribution was valuable and liked to think that her input would be missed.

It was after their encounter with the Clock King last year that she noticed a genuine shift in her place on Team Arrow. Oliver had never purposely not included her in their work or their missions and her name was often the first word out of his mouth when he needed information discovered quickly. Following her bullet to the shoulder (and to a lesser point her weekend with Jax Teller), Felicity found herself more aware of the team dynamic. Oliver was the leader obviously. Diggle was his right hand man, conscience, strategy consultant. Felicity - she was the researcher, information gatherer and to a lesser extent strategy consultant. Sara was this bad-ass trained assassin who seemed to fit seamlessly into any combat plan. Roy was a kid with issues who first had to be trained to cope with his enhanced strength and then had to be built from the ground up to a skilled fighter without any special abilities. 

Seeing Oliver, Sara and even Diggle spending so much time teaching and training Roy in the days following the Clock King mission really gnawed at Felicity's psyche. She was sick of feeling second string. Support staff. Too weak for field work. If they could teach him, then she could learn too damn it! 

It happened one day after she'd watched Roy miss the target at least 30 times. He really had horrible aim with the bow. 

"This is ridiculous," Felicity said rising from her computers and walking to the pair standing before the targets. "Give it here."

Roy was too surprised at the request to do anything other than obey. Sara smirked and they both stood back to give Felicity room to position the bow and aim the arrow. Roy's grin as he watched her quickly faded when her arrow hit the bottom of the target. 

"Wow! Great shoot Blondie."

"Try another arrow," Sara encouraged. 

By this time Oliver and Digg had not only stopped sparing but made their way over to watch too.

Felicity nocked a second arrow and repositioned her feet. Aiming higher this time, she pulled the string back and released all of her fingers at once. The arrow hit the target two inches left of center. 

Diggle whistled in pleasant surprise. Oliver moved closer with another arrow in his hand. "Here try again." She felt him just to her left as she again aimed the arrow. 

That arrow hit less than half an inch of the center mark.

When she turned, they were all staring at her. "What?"

"Where did you learn to shoot like that, Blondie?" Roy asked respect and awe clear in his voice.

"I don't know. I guess I figure half of the battle is form and I've been surrounded by archery for two years now. Frankly, I think you guys are over-thinking it.”


	3. Decoy Kissing

Felicity heard the guards in the hallway the same moment Oliver did. Crap they were out of time! 

She pushed him into the desk chair, climbed into his lap and leaned her head down close to his. 

She kissed the skin next to his lips with every bit of concentration she possessed. Her lose hair fell down and completely obscured their faces from view. Oliver stiffened slightly when she'd climbed in his lap and didn't really know what to do when her lips locked just to the left of his lips. Hearing the guard turning the lock in the door, he quickly put his arms around her waist.

"Hey!" the guard yelled gruffly when he opened the door and caught them. "You can't be back here! This is a private office."

The pair stiffened and jumped apart in appropriate surprise. Oliver knew they looked the part. There was lipstick already on his collar from where he'd held her earlier when they'd dropped to the roof. More of her lipstick had just been smeared around his lips which despite being true made their apparent caress look that much more frantic.

When the guard had started speaking, Felicity had yelped and jumped up. He'd moved to stand in front of her appearing appropriately out of breathe and flustered.

"Sorry man…" Oliver spoke to the guard, "Door wasn't locked."

"Get out!" the guard yelled.

"Sure thing," Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand as she kept her head ducked and moved them out of the room keeping himself between her and the guard. 

It was several hours later after they successfully escaped the party with the intended information that Oliver finally mentioned her unusual diversionary tactic. 

"That was really quick thinking in the office earlier," Oliver began as Felicity worked at sorting the files they'd stolen. She was paying him little attention.

"Yeah," Felicity answered standing up to retrieve her tablet from a table a few feet away. "I'm just glad it worked."

When she returned, Oliver blocked her from sitting down immediately, "One question?" Felicity finally stopped long enough to meet his face. "Wasn't the more obvious thing to do to just really kiss me?"

"Hell NO! Oliver Queen, our first kiss is not going to be for a mission decoy. Hell no Mister!"

Oliver really shouldn’t have been surprised by the things Felicity said anymore. Her lack of brain to mouth filter was endearing really. She could never keep anything from him.  
He was left speechless because apparently she'd been thinking about kissing him too. 

He had certainly been able to think of little else around Felicity for months ever since she and Diggle had found him in his secondary base after his mother's funeral. Seeing Felicity completely heartbroken for him and thinking that his own death was the only way Slade was going to stop. The only way to save Thea, Felicity, Laurel, Digg and the rest of the city. 

Staring into her eyes that were wet with tears, he'd wanted nothing more than to kiss her. But even then he'd known it was a selfish thought spurred by the desire to know her taste and feel before he died. It wouldn't help her if he was to die. Of course another tiny part of his brain also wondered how he would ever walk away and do what he knew he had too after he had finally held her in his arms.

While his mind processed the realization that they had both been sharing the same thought, Felicity continued to babble.

“Seriously, Oliver! The very idea that you think I’m the kind of girl who’d…”

Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder softly saying her name, "Felicity" which finally quietened her, "It's okay. I get it."

"You do?" Felicity blinked in shock.

"Sure. I'm glad you didn't kiss me tonight."

"You are?"

"Well yeah." Oliver smiled softly. "Our first kiss shouldn't be about anything but the two of us."

"Uh huh," Felicity gaped at him in shock before managing to close her mouth because Oliver had inched closer and was staring at her intensely.

"Besides which we would have missed out on the second best part," Oliver whispered inches from Felicity's face as he stared between her eyes and lips.

"What's the second best part?" Felicity asked trying to not stare too hard at Oliver's lips.

"Anticipation," Oliver breathed near her ear before placing a slow kiss to her cheek and backing away.

Felicity would have turned to watch him leave but she was too busy trying not to hyperventilate. When he heard the door close, she finally let out the breath she had been holding with a gasp. "Oh my god." 

That man was seriously going to be the death of her. Her hand easily found the spot where he had kissed her cheek and soon couldn't stop smiling. 

Of course they both knew that the actual kiss was going to be the best part. And whoa boy was that something Felicity wasn't going to rush or cheat herself out of.


	4. First Kiss

It had been an emotional few weeks for everyone. A week before they had received word that Barry was awake from his coma. Felicity had immediately gone to Coast City to see him after his long nap. 

Oliver bristled at her going but of course said nothing. 

When she returned genuinely refreshed, happy and ready to refocus on their mission in Starling City, she was aggravated by Oliver's sport temper with her. Why did it bother him that she'd left town for two days to see a friend? He could just keep his angry face to himself!

Of course she wasn't back in Starling a day before a new villain reared his ugly head. This guy, calling himself Lock-Up, was killing convicts while they were in police custody. He went out of his way to call the Arrow out. 

"The Arrow is weak," the masked man said on a hijacked news feed. "If the Arrow was really concerned about protecting this city he'd do what is necessary when he caught these criminals and send them straight to hell!" 

Lock-Up's "kill em all and let God sort them out" mantra had the criminals fleeing town and had the D.A.'s office and the police baffled. 

Tracking his movements was nearly impossible as all of the security feeds at the scenes of his murders were scrambled. Felicity worked around the clock to try and find a way to trace him. 

Finally, with no other options left Oliver decided to appear on camera himself and invite the masked villain to a meeting.

An action Felicity was completely against. 

"This isn't the wild west! You can't call a psychopath out for a duel at dawn!"

"The meeting is at midnight not dawn," Oliver corrected calmly.

"Same damn difference! You're taking an insane chance! Besides do you really want to put yourself on camera as the Arrow? Someone could recognize you. That footage will go city wide in seconds. Worldwide in minutes. It'll be there for anyone to view at any time. There's no way I can control it."

She was nearly hysterical at that point. Why did he have to always face the bad guys alone? He wasn't superhuman. He wasn't a one man army. He had people who cared about him. Did he not care anymore?

"Fe-li-ci-ty…" His soft words and his hand on her shoulder made her focus on his face although she was still unbelievably angry.

"It'll work," he promised staring directly into her eyes. "Besides I know this girl with the middle name ‘Hacker.' She's never met a digital problem she couldn't hack."

Felicity may have rolled her eyes at his blatant flattery. Seeing the playboy in the Arrow costume used to seriously fuck with her mind, now she just saw Oliver. 

Therefore, her exasperated humph was mostly in agreement. 

Oliver smiled and moved to gear up and to put his plan in motion with Diggle's help.

Hours later when the whole showdown at midnight was finished, Oliver returned to the lair. He was more beaten then Felicity had seen him since the confrontation with Slade. 

He leaned heavily on Diggle for support. His limp was easily traceable to a long red gash on his thigh. His face was swollen with bruises. His right eye darkened to a deep purple and closed shut. His jacket was unzipped revealing large red stains under the tears in the black t-shirt.

"Oliver…" Felicity couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes as she ran to him. She wrapped an arm around his other side and helped Diggle move him to the table closest to the medical supplies.

They patched him up. Some of their treatment was based on guess work since they didn't have an x-ray machine or ultrasound to check for broken bones and internal bleeding (a fact Felicity swore would be rectified as soon as the funds became available).

Digg left soon after. Lyla was in the final stretch of her pregnancy and he didn't like to be away from her any longer than necessary. He made a point of placing pain killers in Oliver's hand before he left although he knew the chances of him taking them were slim. 

Felicity stayed.

She told herself it was just to make sure Oliver was set to spend the night in the Lair. She would leave as soon as he was resting comfortably. 

As soon as Digg left, Felicity busied herself with putting away the medical supplies and clearing away all signs of blood.

She found that even though she'd helped patch Oliver's injuries with her own hands she couldn't look at him now. 

Her heart was racing. There was a lump in her throat. 

Oliver had almost died. She'd almost sat here in their new lair and listened to his final moments.

And now seeing him hurt and bleeding. It was all just too much. She felt the tears falling down her cheeks. Immediately, she tried to move back to her computers.

But Oliver saw and caught up to her.

"Felicity…" Oliver started placing a hand on her cheek as her gaze dropped to the floor. "Please don't cry."

For some reason in her emotional state his concern just ignited anger in her.

"Damn you, Oliver!" She looked up at him with fire in her eyes so quickly that he moved his hand in surprise. "You don't get to tell me not to cry! Not when you were almost killed chasing a psychopath. You have no idea how hard it is to sit here and hear it all through the comms. Any minute I'm sure I'll hear your last words. Which okay, I know I signed up for this but… Damn it, Oliver!"

"Felicity, this is why…" He stopped himself.

"Why what, Oliver?" Felicity felt her heart beating rapidly. 

"Felicity, I don't want to hurt you."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh aloud at that. She knew he didn't want to hurt her. And he had never done anything to intentionally hurt her. But she still felt pain for him in many ways. She hurt for him every time she saw him in pain. She had mourned with him when his mother was killed. And her heart had ached with a love she knew he would never return. 

Felicity didn’t think she would ever be able to convey the complexity of her feelings aloud in a way Oliver would understand. Inappropriate laughter at his confusion erupted from her nonetheless.

"Too late, Oliver."

"Felicity…

Felicity’s anger had settled as quickly as it appeared. She was waiting for that inevitable moment when he would pull back and walk away. Just like he had always done. Nerves frayed and emotions bared in these moments, Felicity swore she could see straight into Oliver's soul. 

They were left standing a few inches apart feeling an intensity that kept them from breaking eye contact. They'd been here before. They'd always just defuse the tension and move away. Not this time. 

They moved at the same time and barreled into one another. Felicity collided with his chest her hands going to his shoulders and Oliver grasped the back of her head near her pony tail crashing their mouths together. 

It wasn't soft and caressing. It was frantic and all consuming. Like the touch of the other's lips was their life force in that moment.

Neither one of them pulled away.

Even when their mouths had to separate for the sake of air their hands kept their bodies connected.

Felicity felt as if she'd been awoken from a trance as she stared up at Oliver.

She would have pinched herself to make sure the moment was real but couldn't make herself move her hands from his broad shoulders.

She bit her lip and waited for nervous babble to escape her mouth but her brain seemed to have short circuited. The only word that managed to escape her mouth was "Wow…" 

Oliver ran a hand through the hair at the back of her head gathered in her ponytail smiling at her before pulling her lips back to his for a softer, slower kiss.

He swallowed the moans that escaped her mouth and they lost themselves again in the taste and feel of one another.

Felicity pressed herself firmly against Oliver's larger frame. Her weight against his bruised ribs and battered body made him suck in a breath sharply and reminded her of his injuries.

"Oh… I'm sorry!" Felicity began as she pulled back. "You're hurt. I don't mean to climb you like a tree. It's just that you're… you know very climbable." She was staring. Her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips down his scared, beautiful body that she’d just been touching very non-platonicallly. 

When he chuckled, she closed her eyes tightly and it took his hand on her cheek to make her meet his gaze again.

She bit her bottom lip and watched as his expression changed from humor to sweet affection.

"Soo…" Oliver began.

"So?"

"Felicity Smoak, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Felicity bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh or cry. "Yes. Oliver Queen, I would like to go on a date with you."

"How about dinner, tomorrow?"

"Okay."

Oliver smile was huge and honest; Felicity couldn't help but return it.

"Okay, now that that's settled," Felicity began. "Time to get you bed." Oliver smirked but allowed her to help him to the cot. "I seriously don't know how you're still standing. Those pills should have kicked in by now."

As she rearranged pillows behind his head and began to pull a blanket over him, his sheepish look answered her question.

"You didn't take the medicine, did you?"

"I was going too…"

Felicity signed and went to retrieve the pills and a bottle of water. 

She handed him the correct dosage and watched him swallow them.

"That cot can't be that comfortable. You want me to help you home?"

"It's not that bad," Oliver mumbled signing as he stretched on the bed. His energy reserves were snapped. "Besides… you're here."

Felicity smiled and leaned over to place a soft kiss to Oliver's lips. His eyes were already beginning to droop but he returned her kiss. When their lips separated, their faces remained just inches apart and their eyes locked. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Felicity whispered.

"Good," Oliver smiled and stopped fighting his exhaustion and closed his eyes.

Felicity studied his relaxed form for several minutes before moving to retrieve her tablet and a chair which she dragged next to the cot. 

Even after she had begun to sort through search results she still couldn't stop smiling. 

When she caught herself running her fingers over her lips and staring at a sleeping Oliver, she signed and shook her head in disbelief. 

Anticipation be damned. Feeling Oliver's arms around her and seeing the expression in his eyes for her alone was almost as powerful as the kissing. Now that she knew what Oliver's lips felt like against hers, she didn't think she'd ever stop craving the feel and taste of him.


	5. Training Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they slept together was about as heated as their first kiss. It wasn't brought about from anger but laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure I like this. It has moments I really liked but I'm afraid it's overwhelming awkward. Please let me know what you think and any mistakes you see so I can fix them. Thanks!

_Two months after their first kiss_

Oliver and Felicity were training in the foundry. Oliver was teaching her some new defensive moves more suited for her slender size. After ending up on her back on the mat a good eight times in a roll, Felicity was breathing heavily and aware of muscles she didn't know she had. "I'm never going to get this." 

"Yes, you will. You're over-thinking it," Oliver was standing over her prostrate body on the mat. She was glad that this time he hadn't immediately moved to offer her a hand up. 

Frankly, she was pretty sure she'd save them a lot of time if she just stayed where she was. 

"How about we take five?" Felicity asked still panting from the exertion.

"Sure," Oliver replied lazily before retrieving a water bottle and sitting cross legged next to her on the mat. He opened the already half empty container and offered it to her lips carefully. Felicity barely raised her head to take a small sip and felt the liquid dribble down her chin. 

She signed, wiped the dampness away and finally accepted Oliver's hand to rise up and sit next to him. "Shut up!" his smirk was starting to annoy her.

"I didn't say anything," Oliver said watching her sip the water.

"You were thinking loudly," Felicity reprimanded.

"And what was I thinking?"

"Something condescending like, ‘She's so cute.' It really messes up the whole BAMF vibe I try for in these sessions."

"B-A-M-F?" Oliver inquired with a lifted eyebrow. "Is that some new slang I missed out on?"

"Bad ass mother-F'er" Felicity supplied helpfully.

Oliver bit his lip to keep from breaking out in a broad grin. The fact that she hadn't said fucker making the idea even more comical. Cause really those words in the same sentence as Felicity… Instead of voicing that thought, he leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I was hoping it was some kin to MILF."

"Of course you'd know what that stands for," Felicity's giggle turned into a groan as she felt Oliver's stumble on her neck before his lips caressed her skin. 

He left a trail of kisses making his way to her mouth. He kissed her gently lowering her back down to the mat and letting his hands play over her thighs and bare mid-drift. 

Felicity sunk into the glorious feeling of Oliver's lips against hers before lazily moving her arms around his neck.

Her legs rose of their own accord to cradle Oliver's body against hers.

When she felt him snake a hand beneath her sports bra to cup her breasts, she arched into his touch and broke their kiss with a sharp exhale of his name, "Oliver…"

Oliver simply moved his mouth to her neck. Felicity could have sworn she felt his grin against her skin in response to her cry.

Her hands moved over the sweaty expanse of his bare back playing over his muscles and tracing his many scars. 

When Oliver's mouth paused over a particularly sensitive spot near her collar bone for several seconds, Felicity could not stop her body from pressing into his.

Oliver groaned and tightened his hands over her ass as he moved his body firmly against hers in response.

They both gasped at the feeling.

Their caresses were quickly escalating to a new level of passion. Despite having been a couple for over two months, they had not yet had sex. In the beginning, there was an unspoken agreement not to rush into a sexual relationship. And between their day and night jobs there hadn't been a lot of time. 

Plus everything and everyone had managed to interrupt them. 

"Fe-li-ci-ty…"

"Oliver…" Felicity stared up at him.

"Maybe we should…" Oliver made a strange jerk of his head which took her a moment to realize meant get up off the mat.

"Why?"

"Because we've clearly moved out of the realm of defense training."

"So? Are you worried we'll damage the mats?" Felicity asked with a sarcastic look on her face.

Oliver replied with an exasperated glare he reserved for her "Of course not but..."

"What?"

"Don't you want something more romantic, for our first time?"

"Oh…" Felicity smiled brightly. "That's sweet Oliver. Really." She'd always suspected Oliver Queen was a secret romantic. "I don't need wine and roses. I just need you."

"Felicity…"

"Oliver, I can't imagine a better time or place," she was feeling nothing but love and passion. "I want you," she declared honestly looking directly into his eyes. "Besides considering where we started this would be almost poetic symmetry."

"If we were going for symmetry, wouldn't the IT department at QC be where it all started?" He was trailing his hands over her hips and stomach again.

"NO, you were lying to me then… Albeit, not very well." 

"How about the back seat of your Mini?" Oliver's lips found a sensitive spot on her neck as his hands worked up her body. 

"Impractical," Felicity replied with precise reason. "Frankly, I still don't know how you wedged your body into that tiny space. But…"

She was cut off because Oliver had worked her sports bra up above her breasts and his lips had fallen to grasp one of her nipples in his warm mouth. 

She couldn't stop herself from arching into him as one of her hands grasped the back of his head. His insistent sucking combined with his dexterous tongue quickly had her breathless. She was always amazed how breast play stimulated her. She literally felt his tugging of her nipple in her clitoris. 

"You were saying?" Oliver teased as he switched nipples while sliding a hand to grab her ass holding and squeezing it firmly.

"Hmm?" Felicity had lost her train of thought. 

Oliver chuckled against her skin. He shifted to pull the tight sports bra free from her body. When she raised her hands to aid in the removal, he grasped them both in one of his and held them above her head.

Felicity smiled as Oliver hovered above her his expression filled with mischief. 

"We were discussing the poetic symmetry of making love in the lair," Oliver reminded her before moving his lips to her jaw and then her neck.

"Oh…" Felicity squirmed under him when he continued to hold her hands. Feeling his tongue and lips cut a path over some of his favorite spots along her pulse point made her dizzy. She tried to ignore the feeling of his hand snaking under the band of her pants to reply, "Well, we do spend the majority of our time in the lair."

"Don't we spend as much time in the office?" Oliver asked his voice as causal as if that was where they were. Despite the fact that his fingers were inching through her curls in search of her center. 

"Uh huh…" Felicity answered breathless.

"So why are we making love for the first time in the lair?"

In frustration, Felicity finally found her voice, "Because I'm tired of waiting!" When she felt his fingers slide through her wetness she arched high off of the mat moaning his name, "Oliver!"

Oliver groaned. Seeing Felicity the woman he loved beneath him made his pulse race and playful banter wasn't enough to distract from how tight his cargo pants had become. 

He needed to see her. All of her.

"Felicity…" Oliver began to make her meet his eyes since she appeared lost in the movement of his fingers teasing her. "Don't drop your arms!"

She looked at him confused and whimpered slightly when he withdrew his hand from her center. He moved down her body quickly removing her tennis shoes and socks before bringing both his hands up to the elastic band of her pants tugging them and her panties down her legs.

Oliver took in the gorgeous sight of Felicity's naked body below him on the training mat. Her arms remained above her head where strands of her hair had escaped her ponytail during their training. Her breasts moved with the increased breathing of her arousal, her stomach appearing concave by her lying flat on the floor. Her legs slightly raised gave him an unobstructed view.

The neat curls drawing his eyes to her most secret spot and the obvious dampness her desire was producing. 

She was gorgeous. And she was his. He could show her just how much he loved her. Just how crazy she drove him with desire for her.

He raked his eyes up her small frame before meeting her half closed eyes. She had kept her arms above her head. He grinned as he toed off his shoes and undid his cargo pants before removing them and his briefs. 

Felicity eyes opened wide as she took in every inch of his scarred but gorgeous body. She involuntarily bit her lip as she rose up on her elbows to study him.

He rejoined her on the mat his hands moving immediately to her head where he pulled her hair tie out and let her curls tumble free. Next, Oliver brought his mouth to hers snaking his tongue over her lips once prompting her to release her bite before their mouths met and their tongues began to clash. 

A litany of moans, gasps and groans mingled between them as their heated skin met and their hands explored one another.

When Oliver trailed his kisses down her abdomen, Felicity was left to shudder at the feel of his lips against her belly, her hip bone and her inner thigh. He was deliberately avoiding her aching center. 

"Oliver!"

"Hmm…?" he asked as his mouth sucked a hickey into her thigh.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please let me come. Your teasing is killing me."

Oliver chuckled against her skin but began to inch his mouth north. He grasped Felicity's thigh and spread her wide placing her leg over his shoulder as he moved his other hand through her folds again.

He was fascinated by the arousal flowing from her body. He couldn't resist dipping his tongue in for a taste.

Felicity's response was instantaneous as her thigh muscles tensed around him locking his head tight against her.

Oliver focused on driving Felicity mad with desire. He swept his tongue back to front, once, then again, before sucking her clit. Felicity moved violently beneath him trying to press further into his mouth. 

He brought his fingers down to press inside her allowing the fullness to overwhelm her as he slowed the movement of his mouth. 

He placed a serious of soft kisses to her skin as he moved back slightly to observe her reaction.

When he looked up and saw her face flushed and her body reared on her shoulder blades, he decided it was time to give her what she was seeking. 

He eased her grip around him to further spread her thighs. With the added space, Oliver began to move his fingers in and out of her center. He used his other hand to spread her folds wide so his tongue could easily lick her clit.

Working two fingers in and out of her body, Oliver used sharp teasing flicks of his tongue to build Felicity's desire. 

Feeling Felicity's inability to stay still spurred his movements. When he felt her fingers tangle and pull the short strands of his hair Oliver moaned against her mound. 

He increased the speed of his fingers in and out of her body and brought his full attention to her clit sucking hard. 

"Oliver…" Felicity's voice was several decimals lower than normal. As if her insistent tugging of his hair hadn't already told him she was close.

He curled his fingers upward each time they slid inside of her slicked canal and hummed against her warm skin.

Her reaction was instantaneous. She reared back on her shoulders pushing her center frantically into his touch just as he felt her muscles tense and a flood of her desire surround his fingers.

He slowed his movement but maintained soft caresses until he felt her body go lax beneath him. Oliver slowly withdrew his fingers and moved up to pull Felicity into his arms. 

"Damn! Oliver," Felicity stretched feeling the relaxing pleasure still spreading through her veins. Snuggling closer to him, her head automatically fitting beneath his chin, "You do that really well."

"I know," Oliver replied grinning into her hair.

Felicity laughed, "Of course you do. No one ever accused you of modestly."

"Nope."

"I guess all of those shirtless nights in the lair should have been a clue…"

"Yeah, probably."

Felicity was running her fingers over his muscular chest. "Seeing you all sweaty and strong… always makes me so hot."

"You know, I've wanted to do that for a while," Oliver began softly. "After I'd catch you staring at me and then you'd look away quickly… I'd think about going over to you, pulling you in your chair away from your computers and dropping to my knees to find out just how turned on you were."

Felicity groaned and raised her head to look at him in surprise, "You did not."

"Oh, yes I did," Oliver smiled and nodded his head.

"Well, the feeling is mutual," Felicity admitted with a smile. "I've got several recurring fantasies due to your workouts."

"Such as?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Well, there's sneaking up on you on the salmon ladder…" Felicity replied moving her hands over his chest as she spoke. "I've imagined you holding me high against one of the steel supports before sliding inside of me. Basically, I've imagined you fucking me against every surface in this place. Even that damn tire you lug out… you slamming that thing with the sledge hammer. God, I'd shake thinking of you slamming into me with such force."

"Fe-li-ci-ty…"

"Olli-ver," she crooned teasingly. She began to nimble and kiss his neck as she pressed closer to him. "I'm ready to make those fantasies a reality," she breathed the words into his ear. She let her hands trail down his chest taking special care to touch every inch before finally reaching his abs. Abs that had been a constant source of fascination and fantasy for her. Her fingers played over the indentations before her nails grazed lightly over the tight skin before bringing her hand to her ultimate goal. 

His erection felt hot and slick to the touch when she carefully spread the pre-cum leaking out the tip. Felicity shuddered at the realization that her hand didn't meet around his length. She brought both hands down to stroke him enjoying how his breathing increased and his hands fisted. 

"Felicity... I need..." Oliver growled his voice gravely with desire as he reached for Felicity.

"Yes, Oliver?" Felicity asked smiling at him sweetly.

"Condom. My gym bag in the bathroom," Oliver bit out the words beginning to sit up to retrieve the protection they needed.

"No. Too far," Felicity said already rising to her feet impatience clear in her movements. "I have one in my purse." 

"You have condoms in your purse?" Oliver groaned as she moved away. He watched her delectable frame slink to her computer station where she'd left her purse beneath the desk. 

"Well, I have a gorgeous boyfriend. We led busy lives and I've become rather impatient waiting for an opportunity for him to fuck my brains out," she said the last words turning to stare at Oliver. She was surprised to find him only steps away his movements akin to an animal stalking prey. She would have stumbled in her sudden halt of her steps but he pulled her into his arms, ‘Damn his sneaky ninja skills.' 

Judging from the force he exerted as he crashed his mouth into hers, Oliver was apparently at the end of his patience too.

Oliver probably would've laughed at Felicity's profanity (especially since it was the same word she had avoided only a little while ago) but he was too turned on to make the connection.

Felicity leaned against him her hunger for him having returned full force. Their kisses were rough and frantic. Oliver brought his hands to the back of her thighs lifted her into his strong arms and prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist. 

Felicity was only vaguely aware of their movement until she felt cool concrete at her back. Oliver had her pressed against one of the wide support beams. 

The impact broke their kiss and the look Felicity found in Oliver's eyes made her shiver with love and lust.

She brought her swollen mouth to his neck and sucked hard until he growled against her head and pulled her mouth away with a hard yank of his fingers in her hair.

With her pressed into the wall, he took the condom from her hand. Felicity watched transfixed as Oliver brought the condom to his mouth to rip open the package with his teeth. She brought a hand down to grip his erection in preparation of taking the condom from him and rolling it on him.

Oliver wasn't prepared for that kind of torture at this point and moved to sheath his penis himself. With the task done, he placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed Felicity gently. When the kiss ended, he grasped the back of her thigh and spread her beneath him and looking directly in her eyes slid his hard dick against her folds.

He felt Felicity shiver and press further into his body.

He couldn't believe this moment was finally here. He was going to know what it feels like to make love to Felicity.

Oliver leaned his forehead against Felicity's for a long moment allowing the moment to solidify in his memory. It was Felicity who spoke next.

"Oliver..."

"Mmmm?"

"Now. Please…"

She was breathless and her voice sounded raspy in her desire. He smiled brightly at the wonderful woman who had blessed his life. She felt amazing, soft and warm in his arms. 

Oliver held her against the wall and began to press into her welcoming warmth. She was so tight. He tried to go slowly but it was sweet agony. When Felicity gritted her teeth and cried his name, he couldn't control his response.

He pulled out and thrust in hard. When he was fully seated, he stilled to regain his control and give her a minute to adjust.

When Oliver felt Felicity stretch around him, he knew she was ready for him to move again.

He carefully slid out of her moist heat before sliding back in. From there he set a hard deliberate pace that had Felicity digging her nails into the skin of his shoulders.

The sounds coming from her were extremely pleasing but he couldn't have deciphered the words if someone had held a gun to his head.

They had had such a build up to this physical culmination not just in the evenings' foreplay but through months of coupledom and countless interruptions. So, Oliver was truly not surprised when he quickly felt the burn of his orgasm spread from his spine to his balls. 

He was there. But he really wanted Felicity to come again. 

He moved his lips to her ear and grasped her lobe in his mouth to get her full attention, "Felicity?"

"Oliver!" her loud moan of his name made him grin.

"Are you close?"

"Oohhh.... yes!" She bucked against him hard and Oliver couldn't resist any longer.

He let her shoulders rest against the wall and leaned back slightly bringing both of his hands to her round ass and focused on quick, hard thrusts of his hips. 

Felicity pressed her shoulders back and used the wall to help leverage her hips to meet his movements.

When Felicity began to roll her hips into his hard thrusts Oliver gripped her tighter and moved as hard as he could. His orgasm caught him off guard as he pressed her hard into the concrete and felt his cum fill the condom inside of her. His entire body shuddered in the release and he lost himself to everything but the pleasure.

It was several minutes before he managed to open his eyes and meet Felicity's grin with one of his own. 

"Welcome back," Felicity teased.

They were both covered in sweat and still breathing heavily. Their lips met in sweet compilation of everything this new stage of their relationship meant.

"Did you?..." Oliver asked suddenly worried he'd jumped the gun.

Felicity laughed at his concern before answering. "Did I come? Yes, Oliver. I did."

"Good," Oliver said kissing her again with gusto.

"Yeah, it really was," Felicity half mumbled making Oliver laugh.

"I love you," Oliver smiled at her sincerely moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too," Felicity replied smiling.

Half an hour later, Oliver and Felicity had moved to the cot in the back of the lair. They lay entwined under a thin blanket on the cot. 

"Was this your plan all along? Train me into exhaustion so I'd be easy to seduce?" Felicity asked stifling a yawn.

"Always play to your strengths," Oliver replied his lips against her head.

Felicity laughed and snuggled further into Oliver's embrace. 

Oliver raised her hand that he held within his own to his lips, "You having second thoughts?"

"No," Felicity replied honestly. "In fact, I was just thinking about what we've been missing out on." She turned in his arms to face him "We have a lot of lost time to make up for."


End file.
